Obviously
by flamerider05
Summary: Their relationship was obvious to everyone, even her. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime/manga… I wish I did though 'cause Misaki would make an awesome friend/protector…

Summary: Their relationship was obvious to everyone, even her.

Obviously

Misaki wasn't as oblivious as she sometimes acted. She knew that after Usui confessed to her and he kissed her that allowing him to continue hanging around her ultimately meant that she was accepting his feelings, whether she believed they were real or not. Her blatant rejection of ninety percent of his affectionate behavior was simply a self-preservation technique. If she was careful and didn't allow him to get _too_ close then he wouldn't be able to hurt her like her father had.

Her refusal to admit to anyone that they had any type of relationship was also a self-preservation technique, only it preserved a different part of her self. If preserved her harsh, unromantic, demon-president personality in front of everyone and really it just made her feel better about herself. Plus, although he had confessed to her, he had never actually asked her to be in a relationship so she took that as a cue that they weren't _really_ in a relationship. Usui had never referred to her as his girlfriend either and it wasn't like people hadn't asked. He evaded the question as much as she denied the answer by making perverted remarks and invading the space of either the questioner or Misaki, herself.

Sometimes Misaki wished he would just answer with a yes or no so that people would stop asking. But instead he would wait until after the questioner had left and then he would trap her between his arms, whether that was against a wall, in a chair, or someplace else, where he would kiss her until she ran out of breath and forced him away from her so she could breathe.

So, no, she was not oblivious, because, yes, it was obvious that there was _something_ going on between them.

But right now was one of those times where she was _acting_ as though she didn't hear one of the boys from the sports club ask Usui if he was actually in a relationship with her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Usui look over at her and smirk. She, in turn, tried to fight off the imminent blush as she turned quickly away and went back to working on some homework that she wouldn't have time to complete later.

"In a relationship?" Usui asked casually. "I'm not sure I understand the question. What type of relationship are you referring to? We have several different relationships. She's the president of the student council and I'm a student for instance. Of course my personal favorite is the relationship in which she lets me... do _things_ to her." This final statement was met with a choked noise from Misaki and a book thrown at his head.

"I DO NOT!" she shrieked. "STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED OUTSPACE HUMAN!"

To his credit the boy from the sports club high-tailed it out of there the second that the book went airborne. It was a smart move because Misaki was in a very irritable mood. Usui did not catch this hint though (or if he did he ignored it) and just sauntered over to her where he pinned her against a conveniently, or in Misaki's case inconveniently, placed wall.

"Hey, Kaichou, you look awfully cute when you're mad. It makes me want to," he leaned in closer ignoring that there were other people in the room and an audience gathered around the door and windows watching them, "possess you."

She didn't have time to respond as he swiftly captured her mouth with his. A murmur went through the crowd and after a moment Usui pulled away.

Misaki was so shocked by his very public display of affection and his previous statement that she was unable to speak or move.

Usui, however, seemed completely capable of speaking and so he addressed their audience, Misaki cringed at the number of people who had just witnessed her make-out session with Usui. "So," Usui said, turning slightly so he was looking more at the people around them, "I hope this answers any further questions about my relationship with Misaki-chan. If it doesn't I can break it down for you." He pointed to Misaki, "Mine. Do not touch her or I will… ehem… well, lets just say that it will be unpleasant for you."

For the record, Misaki's brain had officially short-circuited and she was just gaping at him with her mouth hanging open. This also appeared to be the state of most of the people in the crowd around them. He gathered their belongings up and swept her out of the classroom and onto the roof.

Her brain was still not fully functioning but she still tried desperately to put her jumbled thoughts into words. "You… but we… they… people… I… what the heck just happened?"

He grinned at her. "Hm? Oh that? That was me explaining to everyone that touching you may result in their death." A dark look replaced his smile, "Because I will not share you with anyone. You are mine and when you didn't refuse me in there you accepted that fact." At this his expression brightened considerably.

"I hate you." Her cheeks were bright red and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Misa-chan always blushes when she lies. I guess that means that you _really _love me, Mi~sa-chan," Usui sang.

"I-I…" Misaki glared at him. "You stupid, perverted outspace hum-mmph!" she yelped as Usui kissed her.

He pulled away, "Kaichou, you may call me stupid but you did not deny that you loved me. Which means that you really _are_ mine." He smirked. "That means I can kiss you whenever I want right? Oh and you'll agree to go on dates with me? Kaichou is my _girlfriend_!"

"I-I never agreed to anything like that!"

"No?" He gave her a sad puppy dog pout. "But Misa-chan loves me… Misa-chan I so mean to me! She won't accept my feelings! Misa-chan makes me _suppress_ myself!"

"Stop that! You're being too loud! USUI!" she screeched when he continued on with his rant. "FINE! FINE! I'm your girlfriend! I love you! Now SHUT _UP_!" And for once in his life Usui listened to her. He looked at her with a huge smile.

"You said you love me."

"Gah! I said no such thing!"

"You did. I have proof. Recorded evidence on my phone. I'll listen to it every night before I fall asleep and whenever I'm feeling down. Ah, I'll always have Misa-chan's voice saying she loves me!"

"I give up," Misaki stated, sitting down tiredly. "You win. I'm yours and… STOP VIDEO TAPING THIS YOU PERVERT!"

"But I'll need proof later, Kaichou! Besides, Kaichou is _really, really EXTRA_ cute right now. You're practically begging to be video taped. And these are precious memories which we can share with our future children and grandchildren."

"WHO WOULD HAVE KIDS WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT?"

Usui looked at her oddly. "You. Didn't I just say they would be our children and grandchildren? That means they have to be yours and mine. _Ours_, Misaki."

"We aren't married so don't get any ideas, idiot."

"Of course not, Kaichou. I wasn't thinking about doing anything to you on your desk in the student council room after everyone else had left."

"USUI! YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL BE GOING FIRST!" and she ran down the stairs.

Usui watched her leave. "Oh, yes," he stated to himself. "That idea will be stuck in her head. She'll be imagining it the entire time she's in the student council room. I'll be on her mind constantly… Obviously."

* * *

A/N: … um… yeah… it probably isn't very good. I haven't written fanfiction for some time now and well this is my first KWMS fanfic anyway. This idea got stuck in my head earlier today and well… here it is. Hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. All flames will be read with my best friend and made fun of. OKAY! Bye. And, once again, don't forget to R&R.


End file.
